pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA005: Rivals and Z-Crystals
Ryan's awake and alright again, aside from the bandage over his cut. Currently, he and Malcolm are eating breakfast. Ryan: “can't wait for the reaction I’ll get from everyone about the Z Crystal!” Malcolm: Everyone or just Rob? Ryan: “Both.” Malcolm. “Sure” Ryan: “What's wrong with us not liking each other?” Malcolm: I get on with you fine. It's you and rob that hate each other. Ryan: “That's what I meant. It’s not like I don’t have a reason to hate him, but either way, why should we be friends? I think it’s nice that I have someone to strive to be better than. Or at the very least be on par with.” Malcolm: You can still be rivals and friends at the same time. So when do you feel ready to head to school? Ryan: “Right now. Let’s go.”''' ' '''He stands and calls to Quilladin and Pikipek, who joins them. Then, the quartet head out. When they arrive at the school everyone’s out on the grounds.' ' ' Ryan: “Hey everyone, we’re back! And check this out!”''' ' '''He holds up the Normalium Z crystal, which glistens in the sunlight.' ' '''Rob: Oh we heard how that happened! You got the Z-Crystal because some rocks hit you on the head. ' Ryan: “Hey, I suffered some real danger buddy! I could've died from that rockfall! Or at least the head trauma from it.” Rob: You got the Normalium-Z because you got injured. You didn’t beat the trial! Ryan: “What does that matter!?” Malcolm: I think he is saying you got the Z-Crystal because Ilima felt bad for you getting hurt. Ryan: “Oh. Well maybe he's just jealous! I don't see you going off and doing the challenge jerkface!” Rob: Actually I am! Kukui: Just because you beat the island Kahuna yesterday, doesn’t mean that you are any better than each other. ' Rob: I am further ahead. I have more Z-Crystals than that dweeb.' ' Ryan: “Well at least my Pokémon aren't in danger of being weakened by the freaking ''ocean when I bring them out!” Before Rob could retort, both offenders are suddenly zapped with electricity. ' ' Ryan: “''Yow''! What was that!?”''' ' '''Looking around, his eyes fall onto a Pokémon that looks like a white-with-small-brown-stripes ball with stubby arms and legs and a Pikachu like tail.' Rotom-Dex: Togedemaru, the Roly Poly Pokemon. Togedemaru is an electric and steel type. Its ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a lightning rod so it can attract lightning and store electricity. When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around. But once it starts rolling, it can’t control itself. Malcolm: A Togedemaru eh. Ryan (to Rob): “You idiot, your yelling angered it!” Togedemaru nods angrily. ''' Togedemaru: “Toge!” ' '''It starts angrily sparking.' ' '''Ryan: “Okay Rob, you're the expert, what do we do?” Rob: I’m the expert now?! Well its not my pokemon. Malcolm: Then maybe we find out whose it is. Ryan: “I’d try using a Pokéball to see if it’s a wild one, but I’d rather not catch it by accident.”' ' Rob: What gives you the inkling that it is a wild Togedemaru, it attacked us for a reason. Malcolm: Maybe because all you two do is fight.' ' Ryan: “It was Rob’s fault, he started the whole mess when he brought Litten on the beach!” '''Togedemaru zaps him again. It’s less powerful than before, but it still stings.' ' '''Ryan: “Ow. Okay, I’ll admit I was hasty with my reaction to my encounter with Litten, but it didn’t have to smash up my Pokédex. It wasn’t even related to the argument!” ' Rob: Considering you hurt Litten’s feelings, I feel like it needed to teach you a lesson. Whose your trainer Togedemaru? '''Togedemaru points to a tanned skinned female trainer with green hair. ' '''Malcolm: And who are you? ' ???: “Marsh. Maria Marsh. Togedemaru and I agree that you two should take it easy on each other.” '''Togedemaru nods. ' '''Maria: “It’s over something dumb anyhow.”' ' Ryan: “You’re right.” '''He turns to Rob.' ' '''Ryan: “But that doesn’t mean I like you now. I think we both know that. Where’s Litten by the way? I want to apologize to it.” '''Litten practically appears out of nowhere behind him. ' Ryan: “Whoa! Look, Litten. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about what I said on the beach.” Litten nods, but then puffs a fireball in Ryan’s face. ' '''Ryan: “Ah! Guess it accepted it. You know Rob, I think being rivals is a whole lot better than being enemies. Be prepared to get your butt kicked in the challenge, though.”' ' '''He holds his hand out to Rob.' ' '''Ryan: “Only kidding. Good luck to both of us.” '''They shake hands.' ' ' Rob: Like you said, we don’t have to like each other. But I’ll give you a hint. You can find Hala in Iki Town. Ryan: “Thanks. And thanks Togedemaru.” Togedemaru (Smiling): “Toge!”''' ' Ryan: “Alright Malcolm and Quilladin, let’s head to Iki Town!” ' Quilladin: “Quill!” ''' '''Malcolm: You want to leave the school now and travel around by ourselves? Ryan: “Why not? I like traveling, and I like a friend with me.” ' Malcolm: Cool. Ryan: “Let’s roll out!”' ' '''He and Quilladin walk off, Malcolm behind them.' ' '''Ryan: “What do you think of Togedemaru Malcolm? Is it a Pokemon you think you’d want on your team? As a general question I mean.” ' Malcolm: Im not sure what Pokemon I want on my team. I have Rowlet already. Ryan: “Rowlett is good. Wish I could get one without having to trade it for someone else. Not that I wouldn’t do that if I did have a Rowlett. Anyway, I’ll stop rambling now.” '''He starts juggling with an empty Pokéball. ' '''Ryan: “You think you might want to train Flying Types? That seems like a good reason to have a Rowlett. The start of a Flying Type team I mean.” ' He fumbles his juggling, and the Pokéball bonks him on the head as it falls down onto the path.' ' Ryan: “Ow!” ''' He rubs the spot as he exhales in pain. As Ryan bends down to pick up the Pokéball, there’s a rustling sound from a nearby bush. A giant bear-like Pokemon emerges from the trees and bushes. ' '''Ryan: “YAAAH! Who’s that!?” ' Rotom-Dex pops out of Ryan’s backpack and sees the aforementioned Pokemon.' Rotom-Dex: That’s the Normal/Fighting Type Bewear, the evolved form of Stufful!' ' Ryan: “It’s terrifying! What am I supposed to do now!?” Malcolm: Run away from it! '''Bewear goes to Rob. ' ' '''Rob: You have a good run around? '''Bewear nods and rob returns it. Malcolm is gobsmacked. ' ' '''Malcolm: You own a Bewear?! ' Ryan (sardonically): “You’re just full of surprises aren't you?” ''' '''Rob: Pretty much. Ryan: “Just you wait. You might not be on top for much longer.” Rob: I'll wait and see what you bring to the table. Ryan: “I just might smash that table instead. Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head, but you get the point.” Malcolm: Yeah, probably did. Ryan: “Let's go you two!” '''Ryan and Quilladin walk up the path, Malcolm behind them. Ryan: “Wonder where I could find a wild Togedemaru to catch. Rotom, do you have an idea?” Rotom-Dex: You'll have to go to Akala Island first. There might be a place there. They hang around electrical power plants mainly.' ' Ryan: “I see. I guess in addition to the Island Challenge, we're on a quest to find a Togedemaru!” Quilladin: “Quill!”